Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(15-y)-3(-3y+4)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{15-y}{)} - 3(-3y+4) $ $ {-30+2y} - 3(-3y+4) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -30+2y {-3(}\gray{-3y+4}{)} $ $ -30+2y + {9y-12} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2y + 9y} {-30 - 12}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {11y} {-30 - 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {11y} {-42}$ The simplified expression is $11y-42$